Sexy Stalker
by Jaselle
Summary: Liason One Shot. Just something different


Jason had a stalker. Jason Morgan, enforcer, hitman and mobster extraordinare had a fucking stalker. They were driving him insane. Not only because he knew who it was but also because he couldn't make them stop. The constant notes and phone messages were a daily ritual. He wanted to wring their neck. Push them up against the wall and threaten them. Threaten to...fuck her brains out...but he couldn't, wouldnt do that. As much as he wanted to, Jason wouldn't get involved with his sexy stalker. She was too good and innocent to get involved with him.

This was all his fault anyway. He deserved the torture for leading her on. Not on purpose but all the same, he lead her on. He deserved her wrath, her kind of wrath was trying to convince him they had a shot. A shot at something great, which he agreed with but would never voice out loud to her. No, Jason Morgan will never admit to Elizabeth Webber they had all the makings of an eternal love. Passionfilled, soul burning eternal love. Never.

"Never" he mumbled while scrunching up the note that she left taped to his bike. She wanted him to meet up tonight. Elizabeth just left him a time and place to meet...wait, he unfolded the crumbled note and finished reading, "One last time" he read aloud, "What the hell does that mean?"

m

Elizabeth was a stalker. Elizabeth, the free spirit, carefree art student was a fucking stalker. She wanted to wring his neck for turning her into one. He had lead her astray. Jason had shown her what love was really like then just dumped her. For no reason. Well apparently Jason had a reason but that was still debatable. He just pissed and moaned about his dangerous life style not being good for her. The dickhead thought he could just push her away without consequences. So Elizabeth set out to show him they were worth it, worth any risk to be together. But, it wasn't working. All the notes, phone calls wasn't getting through to him. The stubborn asshole wasn't budging, he never reacted or responded to her platitudes. No, Jason just chose to ignore her instead. So, it was time to give up. The last time she would ask him to meet. To surrender. Elizabeth will show Jason she has given up on him and is moving on.

m

Jason got to Elizabeth's studio apartment and noticed the door was slightly ajar. He immediately became worried and entered slowly prepared for anything. He got the door open wide enough to scan the apartment. Everything seemed fine, the lights were on. Nothing was out of place. But he couldn't see Elizabeth in the lounge room or kitchen. Jason heard mumbling coming from her bedroom so he quietly made his way over incase she was in some kind of predicament. Once he got to the threshold Jason saw her. The woman he secretly loved had her back to him. She was mumbling and grumbling something incoherently but Jason could imagine perfectly what Elizabeth was saying, especially since he had seen her like this on a number of occasions. She was looking for something to wear. Standing in her navy blue silk robe staring at her open wardrobe preparing for a fight with some clothing. With hands on her hips she looked ready for battle

"Dont just stand there" she says out loud without turning. She knew he was there. Elizabeth reached into the wardrobe, took two hangers out and spun around, "Which one?" she questions holding up each dress

Jason moved forward into the room, "Umm...Elizabeth" he starts, scratching the back of his head, "We can't go out, you know that"

Dropping her arms with a frustrated sigh while rolling her eyes, "I know that" she states, "Believe me" she reminds him, "You've told me so many times and in so many ways" she purses her lips in contemplation, "Actually...no. You only told me in one way by ignoring me and I finally got it through my head..." she raised the dresses once more, "But that's not the reason I asked you here" her arms stretched out forward, "Which one?"

His eyes narrowed with a suspicious look, "You asked me here to pick out a dress?"

"Of course" her arms dropped again, "We're friends atleast, aren't we? You're the only one who has seen me in both and I can't decide. So I was hoping you could help me pick the one that looks better on me" she wiggled her hips and shoulders, "You know...the sexier one" she raised them up again, "So?"

"Why? Where are you going?" and why did she want to look sexy, he asked himself

"I'm going to that fundraiser at the Metro Court" her head tilted and with a whiny voice she commanded, "Come on Jason! I haven't got much time left" she tossed the dresses onto her bed, "Pick one"

"Fine" he moved closer to the bed, "The blue one" Elizabeth went over to her dresser to put her lipstick on while mumbling something, "What?" he questioned not hearing her clearly

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him, "I said thanks" she looked back in the mirror to finish her lips, while staring at his reflection, "You should go. My date will be here in a minute" and then she got the reaction she wanted

"What?!" Jason practically growled, "You have a date?"

She smacked her lips together with a pop before turning, "Oh he's so nice Jason. He just moved to town" she untied her robe letting it fall to the floor, Elizabeth babbled on while she got dressed, "You know I literally ran into him in front of Kelly's, his first day here and he asked me out right away but I was too hung up on..." she stopped shimmying into her dress and looked at him, "Well, you..." she continued pulling the dress up, "But since you're not interested..." she shrugged a shoulder, "I figured what the hell...so I asked him out for coffee the other day..." Elizabeth turned her back and moved her hair over one shoulder, "Zip me up" she tells Jason before continuing, "So...yeh, we went for coffee and that's when he asked me to go on a date with him to this fundraiser" she moved away after Jason had the zipper up. Elizabeth was putting her shoes on, "I don't think you should be here when he comes so you should leave..." she glanced at her bedside clock, "Oh my god...like right now" Elizabeth shoved him out of her room, "He'll be here any minute"

Jason stood his ground, "I'm not leaving yet"

"Oh yes you're right" she exclaimed fluffing her hair and smoothing down her strapless dress, "How do I look?" she touched her neck with wide eyes, "Oh!? Should I put a necklace on? You're right! I should" she disappeared back into her bedroom

Jason was still in a daze. The second Elizabeth said she had a date he saw red. Anger bubbled inside turning his heart and head into a war zone. His head was saying it was good she was moving on but his heart was screaming...What the fuck?... Especially since she seemed to be over him completely now. He fucked up. Then Jason had almost swallowed his tongue when the robe fell from her body revealing a matching set of bra and panties. Sexy lingerie he had never seen before. Elizabeth obviously bought a new set for this fucker. No way in hell could he let anyone else take that off her. Yep, he fucked up. His heart told his head to shut up about her moving on. This wasn't good. And when Elizabeth resurface wearing a necklace, the fucking necklace he bought her, she had the nerve to ask him how she looked again.

Jason snapped, "You look like shit"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "Oh my god" a hand went to her cheek, "Do I have something on my face" then her fingers ran through her hair on the side of her head, "Is my hair a mess? Do I have something in my teeth?" Elizabeth grinned showing him her clenched teeth

"You should go change" he told her pointing to her bedroom door

"But..." they were interupted by a knock at the door, "Too late" she shoved him back in her bedroom, "Dont come out until we're gone" she closed the door on him

Jason had his ear up against the door and couldn't hear anything but their muffled voices. This is stupid, Jason told himself moving back from the door giving it a menacing stare. He can't just stand by, hiding away in her room while she could do what the fuck she wanted with whoever she wanted. He wasn't going to make it easy for her. Jason pulled the door open abruptly seeing the deluded couple were about to leave, "Have her home by ten"

Elizabeth spun around giving him a cold stare while her date questioned, "Who are you?"

Jason stepped forward, "Wouldnt you like to know"

The same time Elizabeth said, "Nobody"

Well that comment just had Jason more riled up. His chin dropped as his eyes glared at her, "Nobody huh?"

"You look familiar" the guy says

Elizabeth intervened unnoticed, "He's got one of those faces"

Jason continued like she never spoke, "You've probably seen me in the paper every week" he informed her date, "Getting arrested for violence all the time"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the man next to her shifted nervously, "Oh?"

"Yeh" Jason confirmed, "I've got a long list of criminal offences on record" he shrugged nonchalantly, "Some for carrying an unlicensed gun too, which I have on me right now"

"Oh shut up" Elizabeth demanded at Jason seeing her date was getting worried, "Dont listen to him Ric. He won't do shit"

"You...you're friends..." looking at his date Ric pointed in Jason's direction, "With someone who...with him"

"I'm starting to think not" she mumbled

Jason took another step closer, "We're more than friends Ric"

"No we're not" Elizabeth exclaimed going unheard again

"A lot more than friends" Jason says ignoring her outburst

Ric was curious, "If you two are more than friends then why did she agree to go out with me?"

Jason shrugged as he rolled his eyes, "Elizabeth's just going through a phaze I guess. So don't go getting any ideas because we're just on a break kind of thing"

"Oh my god" Elizabeth rubs her forehead before glaring at him, "You sound just like Ross from..."

"Who the fuck is Ross?" Jason interupted as his blood boiled at hearing another man's name added to the equation, "See Ric? She's dating other guys too so don't even think about it. Don't make me come after you once I've dealt with this Ross fucker"

"This is ridiculous!" Elizabeth exclaimed at Jason, "YOU are being ridiculous" she gripped Ric's elbow and dragged him out of the apartment, "We're leaving. Lock the door on your way out" she yells back at Jason

Jason yelled back as the door slammed closed, "I'm not going anywhere"

Ric and Elizabeth made it to his car without any incident. Elizabeth assured her date Jason didn't follow. They were safely seated inside when Ric locked all the doors before taking off. Two minutes into the drive Ric swerves to the side of the road and comes to a stop.

"I'm sorry" he apologizes, "I couldn't hold it in any longer. Did you see his face?" he burst out with laughter

Elizabeth laughs with him nodding her head, "You should have seen him before you got there" she shifts in her seat to face him, "I almost choked trying to hold it in"

"Well it looks like this plan worked. He was so jealous and admitted you were in a relationship"

"Yep. We'll get back together when I get home" she straightened up in her seat, "But not before I make him suffer a little longer"


End file.
